The Demonic Siblings
by Eon The Cat of Shadows
Summary: Naruto and his brother shadow find their inner demons and start the journey towards becoming shinobi. NarutoxKyuubi Shadowxhachibi ON Hiatus
1. Brothers meet demons

Firs fic ever… hope you like it. This is in honor of Vegeta-Taisho for letting my use his fic Brothers of Pain. NO FLAMES unless they tell why it sucks like what details I screwed up or anything like that. ENJOY!!!!!!!.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Legend**

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thinking

_Italics represent flashback_

**Bold with be either Demons or enraged yelling in demon state, or Authors notes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. I do not own Shadow because he is vegeta-taisho in this story. But I do own Sarios as he is me in this story.**

**Chapter one – The Brothers**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konohagakure, or The Village Hidden In The Leaves, well, for most people it was. For two kids, it meant constantly running and trying to escape from being beaten nearly to death. But, as fate would have it, today was not different for these two kids.

The Hokage, The Sandaime, also known as Sarutobi, had decreed a law that made it so no one could tell the boys they were Jinchuurikis, a human sacrifice to make sure the demons, though, they were bijuus, great beasts with unimaginable power. It was today that Naruto, and his brother Shadow, were trapped at a dead end and were scared for their life.

"You bastard demons! You killed our families and took away our Yondaime Hokage!" One person yelled from the mob.

"Yeah! We're going to finish what the Yondaime and his wife couldn't! We're going to kill you for good!" Another person yelled out and the mob began closing in.

The two kids tried their best to hold out but couldn't. They passed out, and each entered their own mind. Here they met their 'inner demon', if you will. However, what happened next, surprised them both.

Naruto awoke in a sewer like area, only to see a pathway, and began following it. When he reached the end, he found a large cage with a piece of paper on it with the word 'Yondaime', he was curious as to what was behind it. He got his answer.

"**Come closer Kit." It said**

Naruto moved closer, only to have to jump back from being shredded from the massive claws.

"**Gah! I would shred you if not for this cage! Damn you Yondaime for sealing me and my best friend into your kids!!!" The great beast roared. It looked down at Naruto and found the young boy staring at her. She was now in her human form.**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" That was the only thing he could think of. He and his brother were the sons of the Yondaime Hokage!? Well, go figure. So, he decided to ask the beast…. Girl… thing, a question.

"Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked her.

"**My name is Kyuubi, well, at least that's what you humans call me. My real name is Hitomi (Pupil, given to girls with beautiful eyes.). Why do ask mortal?" She said with venom.**

"Geez, Just asking a simple question. Anyways, beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, oblivious to the blush she now had. Well, that was until he woke up in the hospital with see the Sandaime sitting in a chair.

---------------------------Scene Break. Now to where Shadow encountered his demon-------------------

Shadow was slowly walking down a dark path that led to a very large cage with a piece of paper on it with the word "Mikoto". He was curious of the seal.

"So, this is the seal that holds back the eight tailed beast Hachimata no Orochi. Second to Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast, and best friend of her as well. Never thought Orochi would be a girl as well."

Now, when you approach a demon's place, you'd best be ready for anything. Hopefully, anything. What happened next didn't quite catch him off guard. He saw a tail shoot out to grab him, but he didn't move, knowing it wouldn't reach him. He smiled as it stopped a few inches from him.

"So, the great Orochi decides to show herself." Shadow said.

"**Hmmm, your smarter then your brother Naruto, Shadow. You know more then you let on. And yes, Kyuubi was my best friend and we're both girls." She said as she appeared with long silver hair and golden eyes.**

"So, you have name other then the one we gave you like Kyuubi is Hitomi?"

"**Yes. My real name is Tsuki (Moon). Also, it seems your brother and you have a mental connection so you can talk to each other, and me and Hitomi have one as well. This way we can communicate with each other no matter what." She said, eyeing Shadow.**

"Hmmm, sounds very useful. Indeed, this could be quite useful to use it for training." He said, thinking.

"**Well, it seems it's time for you to go. Your brother just woke up, and so you will too. We will talk later farewell for now." She said making him wake up.**

Now Shadow woke up the same time as Naruto, only to see the Sandaime sitting a chair.

--------------------------------------Scene Break--------------------------------------------

The Hokage was waiting patiently for the two boys to wake up. He saw them sit up and smiled. He asked Shadow what happened.

"Shadow, what happened?" He asked in a grandfather like tone.

"Well, the mob decided to try and kill us, but that was most likely not going happen to due to us having demons inside of us." He saw the Hokage stiffen at this.

"Don't worry. They mean no harm now. Besides, they might even help us train." The Hokage was now curious about this. Why would demons teach these two boys? He decided to ask later.

"Well, I'm guessing that you met Hitomi Naruto?" Naruto nodded to this. "I met Tsuki." The Sandaime was now very worried.

"Do not fret Oji-san. Although it saddens me that our father mother gave theirs lives to seal the Bijuus inside of us, we shall become greater than them both." He finished while smiling the entire time.

"Alright Shadow, thank you for telling me this. I believe Naruto would've told me the same?" Naruto nodded. "Very well. Do you know who your parents are?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Our father was the Yondaime. Minato Namikaze." The Hokage nodded at this. "Our mother was the princess of the whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki." The Hokage nodded again.

He then spoke "Do you know of your bloodlines then?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, but I believe we have Steel Body and the Shingan."

"That you do. Also, both of you are elemental masters. Able to use all elements perfectly." The Hokage said while smiling. These two kids would be the best shinobi that Konoha has seen in many years.

The Hokage stood up. "Alright boys, you are free to go and come to my office tomorrow morning. We shall discuss this then and you will learn what both of the bloodlines do. Until then, see you later." The Hokage then left.

Naruto and Shadow both got up and left. Shadow looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry. Just wait until we show all these people who we are the sons of. Then they will respect us." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's about time we some respect about here. Anyways, let's go home and go to sleep. We gotta see Oji-san in the morning!" He said and they both ran home thinking everything over and smiling the whole time.

They both got home and ate their dinner and got ready for bed. They climbed into their beds and fell asleep. They just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Well first chapter is done oh and shadow is Vegeta-Taisho's character which he let me use. No bad flames like go stab yourself. I prefer ones that tell why it sucks**


	2. the brothers ally

**2****nd**** Chapter hope you all like it R & R plz. NO FLAMES!!!!**

**Legend**

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thinking

_Italics represent flashback_

**Bold with be either Demons or enraged yelling in demon state, or Authors notes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Shadow. I do own Sarios he is mine and mine alone plus his bloodline the Ryuugan and it's abilities in the story. Once again thanks go to vegeta-taisho.**

**Chapter 2 - The Explanation and Training**

We find our two heroes just waking up from their sleep after talking with the Hokage the day before. They got up and each took a shower, then prepared some ramen and ate it, then got dressed, and left for the Hokage Tower.

They walked through the back ways of Konoha to get to the Hokage Tower to avoid being beaten. They arrived a few minutes later and waited for the Hokage to see them.

The Sandaime appeared and smiled gently at them, telling them to come in. They followed and each sat down and waited for the Hokage to start explaining everything to them.

Sandaime sighed gently and looked at the two boys. Already they have been subjected to severe beatings and assassination attempts on their lives, all because they harbored the two most powerful demons (**he didn't know they were bijuus**), but a select few see past that.

He looked at them and thought of a way to tell them of their parents the best way he could.

"Okay, you two. What I'm going to tell you will never leave this room. Understood?" He said this in a stern voice that suggested no argument. They two kids nodded letting him know they understood.

He continued "Your parents were the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, and your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto and Shadow looked at the Hokage, both in awe, their parents were the strongest this village had ever seen? 'Well,' they thought, 'time to make our parents proud, we'll exceed them and become the best shinobi the world has ever seen!' They thought together. The Sandaime continued on "Your father realized that what he was going to do was going to cost him his life, and his wife also realized this, and she also learned the Shiki Fuuin (sp?), which was a smart move for her to learn. It made so when the Kyuubi and Hachimata attacked, they both were to be sealed. Our village is lucky you two were born that night, otherwise we all would have been killed. However, your parents left you everything they have for you two: House, money, clothing, jutsus, even your father's specialized kunai, which allowed him to do his Hiraishin no jutsu **(1)**, also, there are scrolls on the Steel Body and the Shingan, your two bloodlines." He paused to allow this to sink in and catch his breathe. He continued "Now, your house can be found underneath the Yondaime monument on the Hokage Mountain. Here are the keys to your new clan house. I've taken the liberty of having it cleaned and restocked." He handed the keys to Shadow, who nodded and smiled along with Naruto.

The Sandaime added a final small part to this explanation "Also, you two will be able to practice polygamy, which will allow you to marry multiple wives, this way, you can restore your clan." He finished with that and laughed gently, seeing the two kids blush from it.

Shadow was first to speak "Hokage-sama, thank you for telling us this. We appreciate it." He stood up and bowed.

Naruto stood and bowed as well. He then decided to talk "We will not tell any about this unless you say we can. We will see you later Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime was surprised by the 'sama' part, but he didn't mind. He guessed Naruto was finally happy, as was Shadow.

------------------------------------------------Scene Change-------------------------------------------

Sarios Kordaka is part of the Dragon clan, Possessor's of the powerful Ryuugan and dragon summoning contract. The Ryuugan when activated turns the eyes a deep emerald green color with 5 blues tomes in the shape of diamonds. They wander through all of the elemental land of fire. Today they have arrived in Konoha and have decided to stay here until Sarios becomes a shinobi.

Lupal Kordaka Sarios's mother tells him to go find some children to play with and to stay out of trouble. Sarios says "ok mom I will" and runs off to find some kids to play with. Not looking where he was going he bumps into two kids who are staring at the mountain face "oops sorry about that. My name's Sarios Kordaka what yours?" the two brothers said "I'm Naruto Namikaze" "And I'm Shadow Namikaze, I'm Naruto's brother". 'Nice to meet you Naruto-san, Shadow-san would you like to be friends and play some?" Sarios asked. "Sure Sarios-san what would you like to play?" Shadow asked. "Ummm how bout hide and seek!" Sarios said, "Ok" the brothers said in unison. Then a bunch of kids walked by and noticed the brothers and decided to bully them. They kids walked up to Sarios and knocked him out of the way telling Naruto and Shadow "they don't deserve friends because they are freaks", then Sarios got up and his eyes where a deep emerald green color with a blue diamond shaped tomoe spinning around the orange slitted pupil "leave my friends alone assholes" he said. "Oh yeah and what if we don't what will you do then?" the leader of the group asked Sarios did some hand seals and said "This **Dragon style: Raining Hell Fire!**" placing the boys in a genjutsu that made them think they were in hell and it was raining fire, so even Kurenai would have trouble with it. Within 30 seconds they were out cold so Sarios released the jutsu and his eyes returned to their normal grey color. "Whew that took a lot more out of me than I thought it would" Sarios said scratching the back of his head. "Well Sarios-san that was impressive but it's getting late so we'll head home see you tomorrow" the Brothers said.

------------------------------------------------Scene Change-------------------------------------------

Naruto and Shadow both left Sarios feeling happy for the first time ever because now they had a friend to play with and talk with. They decided to find out who he really was and if he has a kekke genkai (sp?).

They continued to walk and think over everything the Sandaime told them. They still couldn't believe it! Their father, the Yondaime, but the resemblances were there. The spiky blonde hair, they ocean blue eyes, anything you saw in the Yondaime, showed in Shadow and Naruto. Their new names are now Namikaze Naruto, and Namikaze Shadow. They finally arrived at the Monument and walked underneath it and saw a large house with a spiral on it. 'Yup. This is it.'

They walked up to the door and opened it. When they entered, they were awe struck. "Wow." was all they could say together. The house looked to be almost three times the size of the Hyuuga Clan House, and that was huge! It made the Hyuuga's house look like their old apartment. They looked around and finally found the library, which was huge! It had jutsus from E-rank all the way to SS-rank jutsus. They vowed to try and learn everything in the library.

They went upstairs and each found a large room with their names on it. It seems their parents wanted them to be comfortable in the house and already filled their closets with clothes that would fit them perfectly. They also had a set of clothes that made them look like the Yondaime.

They went back downstairs and into the library. They each took E-ranked scrolls and began to practice with them. The first three they worked on were the Kawarimi (body replacement technique), Henge (transformation technique), and the Bunshin (clone technique) no jutsus.

They could do the first two easily, but the Bunshin was always screwed up and it looked dead, or mutated. They realized they had too much chakra for such a low level technique. Shadow decided to find another Bunshin-type technique. He found what he was looking for in the A-ranked section. It was called Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (shadow clone jutsu).

He brought the scroll back and he and Naruto both read the scroll and tried it. Naruto was first to try out the technique. He placed his hands into a cross like seal and shouted the jutsu "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Instantly, fifteen clones appeared and all looked perfect. He smiled. This technique was golden.

Shadow then placed his hands in the same seal and shouted the technique "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Fifteen perfect copies appeared just like Naruto's did as well. He rolled the scroll up and placed it back in the A-rank section. He then moved on and found a scroll on the Shingan and Sharigan. He took them and walked back to Naruto.

"Here are the scrolls on our bloodlines. Let's start with the Shingan." He said as he unrolled the scroll and Naruto nodded.

_The Kazama Bloodline limit is called the Shingan. The eyes are golden in appearance and as a Kazama grows the eyes grows tear shaped tomoes will appear._

_That is a sign of the Shingan growing. The final Shingan level is that of a golden eye with six tomoes._

_Level one Shingan: Allows Analysis Mode to be used. This allows the user to see their strength, speed & morale. This helps the user to know what to pick on in a fight. This mode grows with the user, as it allows us to see Chakra, chakra levels, spiritual energies and other things like emotions._

_Level 2 Shingan Two Tomoe: Allows us to see things in slower motion, so our bodies can react to it faster. Beware Kazama Family, because if your body cannot react fast enough you will still get hit. This form also allows us to copy techniques._

_Level 3 Shingan Three tomoes: This is the kicker, the ability to copy bloodlines. This made the Kazama family wanted throughout the Shinobi countries for this ability. Most of us were hunted and killed for our abilities others were kidnapped with intention of being made into weapons of destruction. Kazamas are naturally warm hearted and we will only fight for what we believe in. For that most of us were killed._

Naruto and Shadow shedded some tears after reading that part.

_Level 4 Shingan 4 tomoes: This is an interesting form of Shingan. It allows the user to make special traps that can be activated in the Kazama's mind. Also traps regenerate after a while. Also it allows the user to copy any kind of writing and store it in ones mind. This includes battle plans, scrolls and lists for the Kazama men that are whipped by their wives._

Naruto and Shadow started laughing at that but then stopped. They realized they could end up like that.

_Level 5 Shingan 5 tomoes: This allows us to master bloodline techniques copied to their fullest. These eyes can copy Mangekyou Sharingan, Byakugen no Ten and even Clan techniques._

_Not many Kazama's make it to this level._

_Level 6 Shingan 6 tomoes: This is Kazama power at its rawest, this fully evolved Shingan allows us to read minds, take memories away, implant false memories or wipe their mind clean. Another ability of this form is to Shingan Bunshin No Jutsu. This allows the user to make an exact replica of anyone. It can copy things such as powers, nature and even chakra capacities. Only draw back to the Shingan Bunshin No Jutsu as it drains a lot of chakra, approximately 90 percent of it. Only one Kazama lived this long to achieve it, my grandfather, the first head of the family Kazama Kopachi._

Shadow then rolled up the scroll and sighed gently. "Well, it seems this bloodline is the greatest in all of the countries if what this scroll says is true. Well, it seems me and you will have to keep the Kazama family name alive." He yawned and he unrolled the Steel Body scroll.

_**Steel Body**__ is the bloodline of the Uzumaki clan. It makes ones bones become a type of black unbreakable metal that is called adamantium and it allows the user to cover their body with that metal and wear it like armor and then retract it into their body when ever they want. Plus they can control all the metal around them up to a certain degree and distance__**. **__You can't lose limbs or be beheaded but a stab to the heart or poison will still kill you if your not careful. Once you have mastered your control of the Steel Body it will automatically protect you with metal armor if you are in danger._

"Well," Naruto stated, "that's pretty fricken' cool of the Steel body and Shingan I can't wait to master them both.

Shadow rolled up the scroll and walked back to the scroll section and put them back, and yawned loudly.

"Alright, I think it's time we went to bed." Naruto nodded and they went upstairs and fell asleep instantly.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Change--------------------------------------

After a refreshing night's sleep, our two heroes wake up and head to the library. When they enter the library, they go the D-ranked scroll section and pull out various scrolls.

Shadow learned that Kage bunshins help you learn techniques, or other various items. They created fifteen clones each and began to work on the jutsus.

The first one Naruto decided to learn was Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu, He got that down fairly quick. He moved onto another one, only this time, it was a C-rank one. It was the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu.

He decided to learn water Jutsu as well. This jutsu was a bit harder for him to learn. But it was Water Style: Gunshot. He could feel he used about half of his chakra so far, so he decided to go for an A-ranked jutsu.

He looked through a scroll and came across mass shadow clone Jutsu. It took him about two hours to master it, but he did. He felt himself extremely low on chakra and decided to rest for awhile.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Break----------------------------------------------

Sarios woke up early in the morning and started to do his warm-ups before he went out to train in the forest. His warm ups include 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 laps around the house, 100 squats, 200 punches, 200 kicks, and 100 jump ropes. In an hour and a half he was done so he went to fix some eggs, bacon and pancakes. By the time he had finished cooking and eating his mom woke up and asked "did you do your warm-ups already?" "Yes mom I did it in 93 minutes" Sarios proudly stated "oh and I unlocked the first stage of my Ryuugan!" Lupal fainted because no one had ever activated it that early in their life. When Lupal woke up she said "I never expected you to activate it that fast how did you do it?" "Well" Sarios began "I was walking looking for some kids to play with like you asked and I found these two brothers, their names were Naruto and Shadow Namikaze We were going to play but some other kids showed up and hit knocking me down and called Naruto and Shadow freaks and then something in me snapped I heard a voice inside me tell me to channel chakra into my eyes then told my the hand seals and name of a genjutsu which I used on them to make them stop. Lupal sighed knowing this wasn't going to be an easy explanation "Sarios what do you know of the bijuu?" "Well I know that there are only nine of them and most have been sealed" Sarios answered. "Come here I will take you into your mind there is something I wish you to see" "Ok mom". Less than a minute later they were in Sarios mind. They were walking through a forest toward a hill that had a cave in it. When they got there they saw that there was a seal with the kanji for dragon lying on the floor at the entrance. As they walked up to it they heard a low rumble. They stopped just in front of the seal and looked into the cave and a giant ball of green fire flew out of the cave and stopped at the entrance. They looked down to see the seal glowing, they realized that the seal kept the fire and whatever made it inside and unable to harm anything outside of the cave. They heard something large moving inside and a giant green dragon head appears from the depths of the cave and looks at them. Sarios's eyes go wide and he asks "Who are you and where are we?" "I am Aoikaen the 7 tailed dragon and the third strongest Bijuu, and this place is you mindscape. You control everything here, you can shape everything here to your liking or someone else's liking." "And since I do not know the names of the one I am sealed in who are you and the female?" "I am Lupal Kordaka and this is my son Sarios Kordaka, you used to be the guardian of reigakure (**village hidden in the spirit did I spell that right???) **And long ago your father gifted us with the Ryuugan remember?" "Ah yes now I'm starting to remember I was sealed during the war after suffering a mortal wound and your clan leader Garkos sealed me inside of your son Sarios. Well I that I have recovered my memory and know who I am in I'll offer you two a deal rip off a third of the seal so I can sense what Sarios senses and talk to him while he is awake so I can teach him some of my demonic jutsus so he can better protect himself and me, Because if you die little one I die as well." "Don't worry Aoikaen I'll be strong enough to protect us both and then I'll restore the clan!" Sarios promised as he ripped off a third of the seal.

-----------------------------------------------Scene Break----------------------------------------------

Shadow took three C-rank scrolls, two B-rank scrolls, and one A-ranked scroll. He opened the first C-rank one. It was Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. It took hi about fifteen minutes to make a good size dragon appear.

His second C-rank one was Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, which took about half an hour to master.

His third C-rank scroll was water clone Jutsu. It took only fifteen minutes to get this down.

He opened his first B-rank scroll and it was Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. This took thirty minutes to get a good grip on.

His second B-rank jutsu was Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb. This took around forty minutes to complete.

He opened his A-rank scroll and it was Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu. This took about half an hour to master and he was rather low on chakra after he finished learning all of these jutsus.

He rolled the scrolls back up and placed them back where they belong. Naruto also did this.

"So," Shadow started, "low on chakra as well?" He looked at Naruto to see him sweating.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "those jutsus are extremely hard. I found some chakra control exercises we can do later. Hopefully we can do them right." He finished.

"Oh? What were the exercises?" Shadow asked.

"They are tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, and kunai hovering." Naruto stated.

"The last two sound quite difficult. But we'll do them no matter what!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Indeed we will brother, indeed we will." Naruto said. "Well, lets take a break and continue some of this later." Shadow nodded to this. Training like this for the next four years would be difficult, but it will prove to be extremely great for these two kids.


	3. Graduation

**Horaay chapter 3!!! I dont own Naruto or Shadow just Sarios and his abilities ok the polls are in on who Shadow, Naruto, and Sarios's sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai **

**Legend**

"…" - Speaking

'…' - Thinking

_Italics represent flashback_

**Bold with be either Demons or enraged yelling in demon state, or Authors notes.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. I do own Shadow.**

**Chapter 3 Graduation**

It had been a long seven years for our two heroes. First learning of their mother and father. Their father was the famed "Yellow Flash of Konoha" or _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō_ and their mother was Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto and his brother Shadow were overjoyed that they had a family, but were saddened that they were all dead. They were the last of their clan, well Namikaze Clan anyways. The fact that they met Sarios Kordaka who as it turned out had they 7 tailed Bijuu sealed in him and he was the heir to his clan. The three were sitting in the back of the class, looking out the window. Iruka was explaining what was to be on the final exam to become a Genin. Sarios, Naruto, and Shadow both chuckled lightly at hearing what was for the final.

"Hey, Naruto," his brother whispered "This test is nothing."

"Yeah," Naruto whispered back.

Apparently Iruka heard them because he turned around and stared angrily at the two Namikaze's (though no one knew lol). Iruka heard something outside and saw Kiba had snuck out again and went to find him, leaving them with Mizuki.

"Alright class!" Mizuki shouted "Today we will be reviewing the Henge! Line up!"

One by one, they all lined and performed the technique flawlessly. All that was left was Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios.

Sarios went and with a smile turned into a medium sized green 2 tailed dragon causing Mizuki, and all the other students to gape in awe except Naruto and Shadow who had seen it before.

"Naruto, do _that_ Jutsu." Shadow chuckled.

"Alright." Naruto took his place and started gathering chakra to do a Henge. There was a 'poof' sound, and, instead of a Mizuki, was a voluptuous blonde with clouds of smoke barely covering the essentials.

Everything was quiet for a minute. Even when Iruka and Kiba came back in, they stared. Everyone stared. Then, Mizuki got a massive nosebleed as did Iruka.

Everyone started laughing and Naruto transformed back to normal laughing his ass off. Shadow and Sarios were forced to hold their sides as they couldn't hold it in.

"Alright, enough!!!!!" Shouted Iruka. He walked up to the front of class and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Owww! What was that for!?" "Because, you should not use those Jutsu's!!"

Shadow stepped and wiped the water away from his eyes. 'Man, I didn't think he was gonna use that one! Whatever, my turn.' He waited for the signal.

He got the signal and a 'poof' sound was heard. In place of Shadow, was a perfect replica of the Yondaime.

Everyone stared at him for a minute, before the girls were 'awwwwing and ooooohing' at the sight of him. Shadow then changed back.

"Very good." Said Iruka. He was proud that Shadow was mature enough not to do such a disgraceful jutsu.

He walked back to his seat and sat, and started cracking up for no reason. Everyone stared at him before back at Iruka who sighed and waited. Five minutes later, Shadow stopped. He resumed the lesson.

-After school, at Naruto and Shadow's house-

"I can't believed you used that jutsu! That was the last one I was expecting you to use, but whatever! You choose what ones you use. At least, don't die, alright?" Shadow may have been older, smarter and mature, but he always worried for his brother Naruto. "Yeah warn us next time alright Naruto?" Sarios asked.

Naruto just nodded his head. "Alright. By the way, what level is your Shingan brother and Sarios what level is your Ryuugan?" He subconsciously activated his to the level three form.

Shadow activated his to the level three form as well. "I'm guessing we're extremely close to the fourth level. Night fight or spar we have, we should be there."

"I am only level two considering how hard mine is to level but I believe the next all out fight we have will advance me to level three" Sarios said.

"By the way weren't you going to show us the scroll about your bloodline Sarios?" Shadow asked.

"Only if we all graduate" Sarios stated.

"Alright! This has to be the best bloodline ever!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Indeed it is my brother, indeed it is." Shadow yawned and stretched. "Well, how's your progress with the Rasengan?" He inquired.

"Well, I've mastered it, but I'm trying to make it a lot bigger for more damage. We've both already mastered it and the Rasengan Dangan, (saw this before, not mine.), and we mastered every E through A rank scroll in our house. All that's left is S-class, and that'll take a long time. Also, did you sign the two summoning contracts like me?"

"Yes, I have. I have demonic snakes, demonic wolves. You have demonic foxes, demonic falcons. Also, because of our Kage Bunshin training, with our high chakra, we're already the level of mid Jounin. That's about twenty years of training."

Naruto nodded his head and went outside and jumped onto the roof to look at the village. 'Father, Mother, although you love the village, me and Shadow don't, but, we will always protect, no matter what. We're looked upon as demons, nothing more. This village disgraces you both. We are sorry mother, father.'

"**Well, just remember Naru-kun, Shadow, Sarutobi, Tsuki, Sarios, Aoikaen, and I are always with you. No matter what." She said gently.**

Over the years, the three boys had gotten very close with their demons. They had already decided when they were older that they would marry. After all, they were immortal, and had eternal life. Shadow and Tsuki had found a way to let her out of the seal by summoning her in human form. Tonight, Naruto, Hitomi, Sarios and Aoikaen had planned to try the summoning to see if it will work as well.

-------------------Outside, in a deep forest--------------------

"Alright, let's see if this works guys." Shadow said watching with Tsuki on his arm.

He nodded his head and did the hand seals, and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi No Kitsune!" A puff of smoke covered the clearing and a humanoid figure was in the cloud and suddenly latched itself onto Naruto.

"Yay! It worked! Now I can be with Naruto-kun whenever he lets me out!" The voice was definitely feminine, which they assumed was Kyuubi. Once the smoke cleared, they saw Naruto holding Hitomi's arm and smiled to his brother.

Next it was Sarios and Aoikaen's turn "Summoning Jutsu: Shichibi No Ryu

"Success." Was all that was needed to be said. Hitomi and Tsuki ran towards each other and hugged one another while Sarios and Aoikaen hugged.

"It's so good to be able to be out here again!" Hitomi said as she flipped her hair and smiled. Tsuki and Aoikaen nodded.

"Indeed. Now we can be with them forever. And I mean forever." Tsuki said.

They looked over at the three boys and smiled at them. They smiled back, and went to their respective woman. They walked home and had a delicious supper. After that, they went to bed and slept peacefully.

----------------Next Morning, Day Of Graduation---------------

Today was the day they would graduate. Naruto, Sarios, and Shadow woke up to find their own beds empty, but felt the presence of their demons in their minds, knowing they were sleeping.

They got up and had breakfast. Naruto and Shadow got dressed in red and black battle uniforms and Sarios got dress in a green and blue battle uniform. They left their house and use the Shunshin No Jutsu to teleport to the school and be the first ones there.

A couple house later, class had started and they were waiting for their names. Soon, their names were called and they went our side.

"Today," said Iruka, "In order to pass, you must use three of your own Jutsu to past."

The class just nodded and everyone went, using the basic three to past with an average, except for Sasuke, who ended with Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu, earning the 'Rookie of the Year' award.

Only three were left and they were Naruto, Sarios, and Shadow. Shadow decided to go first among the three.

He walked up and heard people snickering behind and knew that they wanted him to fail. He just sighed and made hand seals faster than anyone could keep up with. His first one would be white hot.

"Katon: Karyū Endan!" An extremely hot line of flame shot from his mouth and went about 10 meters.

The crowd could only gape. Sasuke was bristling with anger. People were changing their view of Shadow quickly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large snake about the size Manda, although much stronger, appeared with Shadow on his head.

"**Why did you summon me?"** The snake asked.

"Because I want to pass. Besides, good shows gives us better credit. Anyways you can go." The snake disappeared.

He held his hand out and a blue ball of energy gathered in it, making a typhoon sound. Iruka couldn't form a sentence.

"How…. When… where…" The kids looked at their teacher to see what was wrong with him. They looked back at Shadow as he threw the ball, having destroy a fair amount of land.

"Rasengan Dangan." (Spiral Bullet) Was all he said.

"I take it I pass Sensei?" Shadow asked.

Iruka could only nod his head and hand him a headband, which Shadow took and tied around his left arm, then inside and waited for his brother.

Naruto stepped up, knowing it was his turn.

He made a single seal and held his hand out.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" A large blast of wind blew threw the area and destroyed a large area.

"Raikyu!" A ball of lighting appeared from nowhere and blew a nice hole in the ground.

Naruto held both his hands summoning a lot of chakra to each hand. In his right hand, was a blue sphere, which the class realized as the Rasengan, but his left hand, which held red chakra, in the same sphere, they didn't know.

Naruto then slammed them both into a tree "Rasengan Nirentotsu!"

The class could only look at the destruction and realized, that whatever was said about him, was exactly opposite of him.

Naruto walked up and took a headband and tired it around his right arm. He went inside and sat next to Shadow.

Then Sarios came up and decided to use three of his personal jutsus and he started with "Dragon style: Eye Beam" which was like the Rasengan but it had a green center and blue around it giving it the look of an eye and without hesitation he aimed at a tree and fired a green beam of chakra blowing a hole in everything it hit up to 30 meters away. Then like Shadow he did "Summoning Jutsu" and summoned a giant green dragon around the size of Shadow's snake. Then he did one of his favorite jutsus "Dragon style: Dragon's World" which is his most powerful genjutsu and he can target specific enemies to use it on, so he targeted Mizuki and Iruka and when he was done they passed him and he picked up a headband and tied it to his left leg then walked off to join Shadow and Naruto.

---------------A couple hours later-------------------

"Alright class! I want to congratulate you for a job well done. From here on, you're all Shinobi of Konoha. Make me proud. Your sensei's will be here shortly. Now, let's introduce the teams."

"Team Seven," People picked their heads up at this. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Shadow," A loud W00T! Was heard. He continued "And Kordaka Sarios. Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." Many shrieks of displeasure were heard.

"Team Eight Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Another groan was heard from Ino.

"Team Ten. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Sensei is Hayate."

Uchiha Sasuke you are the apprentice to Hatake Kakashi.

Soon the senseis began to arrive. First was a red eyed woman.

"Alright, Team Seven with me." And the three walked with her. They walked out and followed her to a training field.

"Alright. Let's start with introductions. You, the darker haired blonde."

Shadow opened his eyes and yawned.

"My name is Uzumaki Shadow. I like training, learning more jutsu, my brother, and cooking. I dislike people who are stuck up, and judge people before they get to know them."

Kurenai just nodded and pointed to Naruto "You go."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What my brother said, is what I like and dislike. Nothing much more needed to be said."

She nodded again. She pointed at Sarios "Go."

"My name is Kordaka Sarios. My likes are the color green, dragons, the Uzumaki brothers and kind people. My dislikes are dragon hunters, cruel people. My dream is something personal that I won't say unless I trust you completely."

Kurenai nodded again. She then smiled lightly at her team "Alright guys, tomorrow we will be having a survival test to see if you're good enough to become Genin."

"What!?" Was shouted by all three of them. If they failed, what would happen? Well, let's find out.

"This test has a 66.6 chance of failure. So, you best be prepared for it. Also, do not eat breakfast, because you'll throw up." She then left after that. Naruto, Sarios and Shadow also walked home.

As they were walking Sarios said "Well technically we did graduate so you get to see my bloodline scroll so we may as well stop by the Kordaka compound so you can see it.". "Alright finally we get to see what your kekai genkai (sp?) does" Naruto said as they walked towards the Kordaka Compound. A few minutes later they were walking into the jutsu library "Ok let me do this because it takes the blood of a Kordaka to get to the scroll" Sarios said as he walked up to the south wall an with a kunai traced his blood on a certain spot on it then an audible "Poof" was heard as the scroll appeared "Ok you guys can see this scroll ONLY if you swear that it will never be known to anyone I didn't already tell" "OK" the brothers promised. Sarios then opened the scroll and on it was a description of the Ryuugan and its abilities.

_The Ryuugan was gifted to us the Kordaka clan hundreds of years ago by the Dragon king whose name we no longer remember but it's appearance is neon emerald green with a blue diamond shaped tomoe for each level. There are only 6 Levels and the 6__th__ one only comes to one who nearly gives their life for another's and lives only 5 people have ever gotten it. It is also know as the Reiga Ryuugan or dragon soul eye_

_Level 1: 1 blue diamond tomoe and the power to see chakra allowing one to send chakra to certain points much like the byakugan but more powerful as it matures and amplifies the users chakra control whether the Ryuugan is activated or not_

_Level 2: 2 blue tomoes and the ability to copy another moves just by seeing them including kekke genkai, one handed seals, two handed seals and a few no seal jutsus._

_Level 3: 3 blue tomoes and the ability to move extremely fast for long periods making it look like you can teleport which is very useful for confusing enemies._

_Level 4:4 blue tomoes and the ability to sense the future when a friend or loved one is involved. This is a very strange stage of the Ryuugan because the user can't sense their own future only the future of a friend or loved one and only sense if it will be good or bad._

_Level 5: 5 blue tomoes and the ability to summon weapons from ones mind even ones that don't exist but it takes a lot of chakra so it is not used regularly this is also a strange stage of the Ryuugan._

_Level 6: 6 blue tomoes also know as the Reiga Ryuugan it lets you use special genjutsu and ninjutsu that are extremely powerful but takes loads of chakra and even more hard work to master the jutsu names are Kardorkari (genjutsu) and Eternal dragon flame (ninjutsu)._

"Damn you got one hell of a kekke genkai Sarios" Naruto whistled "I know Naruto its abilities come in handy when I want to learn something new. Well I'm gonna go to sleep cause I got a feeling it will be a long day tomorrow you are welcome to stay if you want" "I'm in" Naruto said "Same here" Shadow said. And with those words the all went to their room s and promptly fell asleep.

Ok that last part took a while couldn't decide what to give the Ryuugan and tell me if I spelt anything wrong like the word for soul I think I got that wrong tell me and ill fix it. NOTE flamers I will kill u with a spoon if u flame me so NO FLAMING OR ELSE!!!!!!

Ps srry for the lines I kinda made a mistake and can't delete it =.= R&R


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Bio Wolfe here with an announcement**

1: I am now accepting character requests but I need FULL DETAILS AND DESCRIPTIONS and who you want the character with. you get the idea because I need this within a week then poll is over and character request go out the window also tell me what mission or scene you want your character introduced in if not ill pick when

**Bio Wolfe out **


	5. TO THE WAVES

**Hello this is Bio Wolfe here to bring you the 4****th**** chapter in my story R&R no flames or u can be an ass and flame me but I will either ignore it or flame u back twice as bad so flame me at your on risk I thrive on fire MUAHAHAHAHAA I don't own Naruto or shadow just Sarios, Aoikaen and all my dragon jutsus**

"**Kit its time to wake up…KIT!!!!! Wake your ass up NOW!"** with that Naruto jumped up after Hitomi mentally yelled at him "I'm up I'm up geez Hitomi-Chan no need to yell that loud** "I have been yelling at you for 2 HOURS and I got pissed so I used chakra to enhance my voice so you would wake up now go get breakfast so you I don't have to listen to you whine during training about being hungry"** "But Kurenai-sensei said to not eat or we'll puke" Naruto said Hitomi sighed and replied **"did it ever occur to you that she wants you to be weak so you can't think straight or fight well"** Naruto's eyes widened as he began to understand his sensei's plot. "Oh I get it now she wants to disorient us so we can be picked off one by one" Naruto said "I bet the others already figured it out too well I'm going to get a light breakfast so I have energy to fight" **Tsuki and Aoikaen have already figured it out along with Shadow and Sarios so now we just have to see what kind of test it is" **Hitomi informed him "Well knowing the village it is probably the old bell test or capture our sensei for so long or something like that" Naruto said with a yawn "I'm hungry lets go get breakfast" and with that Naruto headed to the kitchen where he smelled food and s he arrived Lupal and just finished breakfast for all three of them so they happily ate their light breakfast before heading to the training field. Within a few minutes of arriving Kurenai appeared and said "Ok the object of this test is to get a bell from me the one who fails gets sent back to the academy" with a smirk. All three boys yawned causing Kurenai to sweat drop "Well aren't you gonna panic and wonder who gets thrown out???" "Are you kidding us cmon we did our homework we know this is a test on teamwork and we know how to pass and we also know you have 3 bells but one is under genjutsu" Sarios said with a grin while Naruto and Shadow just chuckled quietly to themselves. "Damn you kids are good but now you have to get the bells and you have until noon now…Begin!" with that Kurenai disappeared. Sarios grinned again and said "Ok this will be fun shall we lets the girls have a bit out for some fresh air?" Shadow said "Why not they'll enjoy it. Summoning Jutsu: Hachibi no Ookami!" "Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto yelled "Summoning Jutsu: Shichibi no Ryuu" Sarios yelled and with a loud POOF the three bijuus popped out and stretched their legs and smiled "So we get to have some fun ne?" Aoikaen asked "Yes but don't cripple or kill just keep her busy got it?" Shadow said Hitomi sighed and said "Alright but the next real fight against enemies we better get to kill some" "Deal" Sarios said "Now go keep her busy" Hitomi grinned "Cmon girls lets have some fun" she said right before the three demons shushined to the clearing Kurenai was in "Come out little ninja we know you are here" Tsuki growled as they showed their demonic features "what is the little kunoichi (sp?) afraid to play we are just 3 lonely demons summoned by your students". Aoikaen playfully said then ducked as a kunai came from a tree Kurenai appeared with a glint in her eye "so the bijuus are female well I'm not surprised females have more common sense may I know your names and rank before I fight you?" Kurenai politely asked. "Yes I am Hitomi the Kyuubi no Kitsune this is my best friend Tsuki the Hachibi no Ookami and the green one is Aoikaen the Shichibi no Ryuu" Kurenai's jaw dropped at the three demons before her "T-t-the Kyuubi!!! You aren't going to destroy me or my students or the village are you?" "Nope we don't want to kill you or the villagers except those that mistreat your students and as for me I'm just after Orochimaru (sp?) because he tried to control me and it failed so I went into a rage and followed his scent which lead me to your village you know the rest. So I'm not out for revenge the only humans I care about are Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios" Hitomi explained. "Ok I understand gomen **(this means sorry right?)**. Now why are you here and what is your plan?" Kurenai asked "We're going to fight you but worry not for we have been forbidden to kill or seriously injure you so you lucked out" Aoikaen said with a slight pout. Hitomi started doing hand signs and then "Katon: Karyu Endan" and blew a long strand of flame at Kurenai who dodged all of the fire, dragon and wind attacks being thrown at her. Aoikaen grinned and did some hand signs "Dragon style: Dragon Laser" then formed what looked like a green Rasengan but she pointed it at Kurenai and fired a beam of pure chakra missing her by a hair but succeeding in scaring the shit out of her and made her jump right into Tsuki's trap with was chakra enhanced making it impossible for her to get away while the bells were taken from her by Sarios, Naruto, and Shadow. "Looks like we pass Kurenai-sensei" Shadow said with a smirk "When's our first mission?" Kurenai sighed at having been beat so quickly by mere kids and said" tomorrow morning, meet me here and we will begin your missions"

----------------------------------------------time skip-------------------------------

(3 days later)

"GOD DAMNIT STOP GIVING US SHITTY MISSIONS JII-SAN (sp?) WE NEED A REAL MISSION NOT THIS BULLSHIT!!!!!" yelled Naruto while his team and sensei just sweat dropped, the Hokage opened his mouth to answer Naruto but a council member standing next to him said "Quiet you little demon, you should be glad we let you become a ninja at all so you WILL respect the Hokage and council and you WILL not complain or you WILL be killed" the council member said with a smirk Naruto, Shadow, Sarios and the Hokage just glared at him until WHAM Kurenai decked him in the face and knocked him out of the tower, she then yelled "DON"T YOU DARE CALL ANY OF THEM DEMONS OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO SUNA!" _"Damn she is hot when she is mad"_ Shadow thought while everyone else just stared in awe and shock until Sarutobi coughed breaking the tension and said "Well… it just so happens that we have a C ranked mission to the waves you can have if you want all you have to do is protect that guy and make sure he finishes building his bridge" he said while pointing at a drunk old man who had just walked in and then the guy said "Wha ares yoush kiddin me dees ar mah bodygurds they all looks like retards specilly the one with black hair and green tips he loks stuuuupid but the pretty lady cans come alng" he slurred while eyeing Kurenai who replied with a cold stare while Sarios fumed "If you try ANYTHING pervert I'll saw of you balls with a spoon" she threatened causing the drunk guy to quickly banish all perverted thoughts and Shadow to once again think about how hot she was. Sarutobi coughed again and said "Ok Tazuna if you have finished hitting on Kurenai and insulting out 3 best genin you may get started on your way in 2 hours that way you have till noon to get packed and head out. Oh before I forget Naruto, you, Shadow and Sarios are to attend a council meeting after your mission"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHHAHHA cliffhangers ya hate them and love them at the same time well ill update soon after this on so don't worry and don't forget to send in the OC's you want in this story if not oh well I need full character bio's tho see you on the next exciting installment of… THE DEMONIC SIBLINGS!!!!**


	6. strange new allies

**HELLLLLOOOO NARUTO FANS I'm back and I couldn't resist ending there but now that I have some OC's that aren't mine this chapter is READY to roll R & R cause you love me other wise why would you be reading this.**

"Hey Seika wait up there is no rush to get to wave we are already a day early so lets rest a bit" Riku Atmael said to his twin sister Seika Atmael **(last name is pronounced AT MAY EL just so you know and Seika is pronounced SAI KUH)** "Riku you know I hate staying in one spot besides Zabuza said he had found us a place to stay and he has an employer" Seika scolded "Yeah well don't forget the saying haste makes waste now sit and rest for 5 minutes with me" Riku said before turning into a panther with black fur and lounging in the shade of a nearby tree. "Fine 5 minutes" Seika said with a huff before becoming a panther with a pure white coat and lying down next to Riku and within a few minutes the two half-demons had fallen asleep

-------Meanwhile------

"Cmon where is that drunk bastard Tazuna I'll kill him if he isn't here in 5 minutes" Shadow growled. Just then Tazuna walked up and asked "Am I late?" "No you made it 3 minutes early now we can get going" Sarios said as they started towards wave

(30 minutes later)

They were walking when Sarios, Shadow, Naruto, and Kurenai noticed a puddle of water _"Wow are they really THAT stupid?" _Shadow thought while Sarios just silently shook with mirth and Naruto and Kurenai had the same thought as Shadow but all four Shinobi decided to wait for the enemy to make the first move. Within a couple of minutes the enemy ninjas struck slicing Kurenai in half causing Tazuna to gasp and the genin to smirk which irritated one of the claw wielding ninjas "What are you smirking about we are about to kill you!" causing Sarios to start laughing again but out loud this time which really pissed off both ninja who attacked the genin only to find out they were shadow clones. To the mist ninjas embarrassment their target had escaped while they were threatening the clones and they started to head towards the clearing where Zabuza said they were to meet up with 2 ninjas and escort them to his hideout "Damn it brother we screwed up" "We sure did… oh well lets jest go escort those two ninjas Zabuza told us about to the hideout" and with that the two mist ninjas arrived in the clearing and waited for Riku and Seika. _**"HEY KID WAKE UP!!!!"**_ Rend who was a 10 tailed demon as was his mate **(two 10 tailed demons 1 male 1 female and their mates{don't give me any BS about having two 10 tailed demons it is my fic so I make the rules})** who was sealed in Seika, yelled at Riku causing him to jump up yelling "I'm up, I'm up!" and he quickly woke Seika who yelled at him for letting them fall asleep "YOU DUMBASS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME AWAKE NOT LET ME FALL ASLEEP WE WIL BE LATE NOW" _**"Temper, temper little one don't let everyone from here to suna know where we are after all not even Kyuubi knows of us and we would like it kept that way"**_ Celestial warned _"Well if Riku wasn't so damn thickheaded I wouldn't be so loud" __**"…true well just keep it down till we get to Zabuza's hideout"**__ "Fine but only cause I respect you."_ "Alright Riku lets just go we have to meet with Gaiza and Taiza **(I don't know their real names and I don't really care so here their names are Gaiza and Taiza)** so we can get to Zabuza" Seika said "Alrighty then lets go!" Riku said before bounding off to the clearing. Riku and Seika due to being superior ninjas got to the clearing before Gaiza and Taiza and sat down only to jump to their feet seconds later as Gaiza and Taiza arrived and said "I'm guessing Zabuza sent you to escort us to him" Riku stated "Yes now follow us and we will take you to him" Gaiza said 'Very well lead the way" Seika replied

------Time skip-----1 hour

"Hey Zabuza your guests have arrived" Gaiza shouted "Alright I'm coming" Zabuza answered from the next room. Within a minute Zabuza walked in and hugged both Riku and Seika shocking Gaiza and Taiza for they had never seen the nice fatherly side of him. "Well have you two grown bet you might be a challenge now, well Haku is cleaning up she'll be done soon I hope. She has been dieing to see you again Riku" Zabuza said with a slightly perverted grin. Riku blushed and Seika rolled her eyes "Same old Zabuza. Have you killed the Mizukage yet?" Seika asked "No but the group of ninjas Gaiza and Taiza encountered earlier outsmarted them completely so I want to send you to negotiate with them after of course we kill the man their guarding since I'm being paid well for that" Zabuza explained "now lets hit the hay you two must be tired and I know I am **(I really didn't want to write this mission but it was important so I got no choice but I'm skipping the first battle and the tree training thing)**

**----**Time skip---- after the fight with Zabuza

"Hey Naruto lets go help Tazuna build the bridge with our shadow clones that way we can leave even sooner" Sarios "Great idea Sarios lets go!" Naruto said "Wait Naruto, Sarios Tsuki wants out and I bet Hitomi and Aoikaen want out as well so let's give them some freedom" Shadow proposed "OK why not" Naruto and Sarios said before summoning their demons. "Aahhhhh feels good to be able to smell the fresh air again" Aoikaen exclaimed before becoming a small green dragon just the right size for perching on Sarios left shoulder while Hitomi turned into a small red fox and curled up around Naruto's neck and Tsuki turned into a wolf puppy and sat on Shadows head. Kurenai felt a little jealousy towards Tsuki for being that close to Shadow but she shook her heard clearing it of those thoughts _"damn it Kurenai don't become what you hate!!"_ she thought as she watched the genin head towards the bridge before sighing and following them to keep watch for Zabuza. When they arrived Sarios, Naruto, and Shadow yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and made 50 clones each before walking up to Tazuna and asking "Ok what can we do?" "Uuuuuuhhhhh…Oh I know hammer the boards in place so my men can lay down the steel and concrete faster." Tazuna ordered "Yes sir" the clones replied and got to work. They took a break at noon to rest and in the middle of lunch a heavy mist rolled in causing Kurenai to frown in worry._ "Mist isn't hat heavy unless it has a HELL of a lot of moisture in it or its condensed chakra in the form of mist like what Zabuza…uses…SHIT HE IS BACK!!!!"_ "SHADOW, SARIOS, NARUTO DEFENCIVE POSITIONS ZABUZA IS BACK" she then heard a whirling sound and ducked knowing what it was only to have it fly past her towards Tazuna "I don't think so Zabuza" Aoikaen said as she grabbed the blade right before it hit Tazuna and slammed it into the ground "You want your sword then come and get it" she challenged as Hitomi and Tsuki joined her and got into their respective fighting stances. Then the words "Die Bitch!!!" were heard as a enemy ninja slammed Aoikaen threw the heart with his claw causing her to be sent back into Sarios who summoned her back out. They exchanged a look Aoikaen nodded and they said in unison "Futon(sp?): Dual Whirlwinds" and swept away the mist exposing Riku, Seika, Gaiza, Taiza, Haku, and Zabuza who had his real sword on his back since the one he threw was a shadow clone of it. "So we have 3 jinchuuriki (sp?) to fight should be fun" Riku said with a grin "To bad we can't kill you guys" "Oh and why not?" Shadow asked "Because we need your help to over throw the Mizukage he has become lazy, fat, and corrupt. So after Tazuna is dead we will hire you guys and then the land of mist will get a better Mizukage." Seika explained. "And what makes you think we'll except your job offer" Kurenai said Riku shrugged and said "If you refuse we'll kill you" Shadow coughed and said "I have a compromise lets us finish our mission and we'll help you because if your working for Gato (sp?) then he'll stab in the back as soon as you kill Tazuna. Soooo it is much easier if we kill Gato then you raid his mansion for all his goods, money, and whatever else you want. Do we have a deal?"

Zabuza was speechless because he couldn't believe how good the deal was so he nodded and shook hands with Shadow "Hey Shadow, Gato is coming and you were right he meant to backstab Zabuza" Gaiza announced "Gato is mine because he tried to use us and his goons tried to rape me and failed HORRIBLY" Haku stated sadistic smirk "Fine but let our "tenants" have some fun first with the thugs" Naruto said "Hey girls go wild" Sarios simply stated causing all three demons to grin and ready themselves to spring once they had used genjutsu to hide themselves from Gato's men as they prepared their ambush. 3 minutes later Gato arrived, look around and said "well, well Zabuza here I was thinking I could reward you for killing Tazuna by killing you but you can't even kill a defenseless bridge builder I guess you aren't so great after all" trying to rile Zabuza up so he would do something stupid and die (keyword TRYING) the only thing Gato accomplished was signing an even more painful death warrant from Haku who was ready to castrate, dismember, and skin him alive and then freeze him solid only to smash him into tiny little pieces. But she patiently waited for Hitomi, Tsuki, and Aoikaen to annihilate Gato's henchmen she didn't have to wait long because half of Gato's men die in less than a second thanks to a combination of Aoikaen's Dragon Laser and Tsuki's Lightning Wolfe jutsus leaving Hitomi to start rending and slashing at the thugs while Aoikaen and Tsuki hit them from long range within 3 seconds all of the thugs were dead and only Gato was left looking horrified the three FEMALES (he didn't know they were demons) had decimated his forces that fast only to see that Haku was walking up to him with a sadistic grin on her face and could only try to run away in horror and didn't get very far when a senbon hit both of his legs knocking him down. He rolled over only to see Haku with a very big, serrated and over all evil looking knife with a grin she started to kill him SLOWLY (A/N I won't write it cause I scare myself with these thoughts I even had nightmares) 1 hour later Gato was dead and Tazuna was having day-mares about what he say Gaiza and Taiza were horrified, Shadow, Naruto, and Sarios were slightly disturbed, the demonesses (sp?) couldn't care less, Zabuza was proud of Haku because he saw himself as her father, Riku was pale faced and Seika was also disturbed, and Kurenai was throwing up. "Well that is that" Haku said as she walked back to the group "Now lets start packing for our assault against the Mizukage" Zabuza ordered. Sarios yawned and said "We carry our belongings with us at all times thanks to the seals we made" "Ok so now we just kill the Mizukage" Zabuza said

-----Time skip-----

(What I am lazy)

2 days later (Ok ok I am very lazy)

"Hooray the Mizukage is dead… … …Who will be our new one?" random citizen971 shouted (weird name huh) 'I say Zabuza Momochi" "I agree" "Me to" and so Zabuza Momochi became the Mizukage and set about making the village better and he sent a peace accord to the Sandiame (sp?) Hokage asking for peace and to thank him for sending the ninja team to wave. Zabuza also sent Haku to live with Riku saying "she has made me proud there is nothing more I can do for her, protect her Riku or ill make what Haku did to Gato look tame" which of course caused Riku to almost have a heart attack and Seika decided to move to Konoha and Riku (of course) agreed. And with that the wave mission ended and Sarios, Naruto, Shadow, Kurenai, Riku, Seika, and Haku all headed to Konoha.

**Yay I finished chapter 5 I feel so proud now to work on chapter 6 *sigh* well R & R or I'll send Haku after you. As I have said before if you have a character you want in give the info to me before chapter 7 cause by then ill have planed out most of my fic now give me the info in the review. Till next time Bio Wolfe out**


	7. The Chuunin Exams Part 1

**Yo I had some writer's block and I forgot what I was gonna write next more than once so I went back and reread some of the manga to remember what happened next…also I got sick which sucked but I got over it quickly and…a few "other" things happened which won't be mentioned which are still causing me pain…and I got some helpful reviews from some readers on how my paragraphs are cramped and I don't separate them and I'm gonna fix that starting with this chapter (Note: they are still gonna be long paragraphs so if I make a mistake just tell me and I'll fix it) AND Ryuu doesn't mean dragon as I thought it did but Doragon does but the Ryuugan stays as Ryuugan and it's meaning is the same as well now have a awesome day!**

The day after Team 7 got back from wave Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios were led to the council room for a meeting by some Anbu black Ops. A few minutes later they were standing in the council chamber with the Hokage and all of the civilian and clan heads present. Naruto asked "Hokage-sama why are we here?" "Silence you bloodthirsty demon you have no right to speak here unless you are spoken to!!" a random civilian council member shouted at Naruto thinking that the Hokage would praise him for treating the demon-children like this **(OH BOY are they fucking retarded or what?)** and Hitomi, Tsuki, and Aoikaen lost it and summoned themselves out of their respective hosts. **"YOU DARE TO TALK LIKE THAT TO THE BOY WHO KEPT YOU FROM DIEING A HORRIBLE DEATH FOR MANY YEARS!!!!!"** Hitomi ranted in all her demonic glory while Tsuki and Aoikaen just glared and cracked their knuckles causing the ENTIRE civilian side of the council to freak out "AHHHH THE DEMONS ARE LOOSE!!!!WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!" is what must of them were screaming while Hiashi (sp?) Hyuuga was calm and collected since he saw past the demon since the beginning and knew Naruto and Shadow were just kids and she wasn't concentrating chakra so he wasn't worried. But he was thinking of how much Hinata blushes when Naruto is brought up or around her and he started to connect the dots so to speak. So he decided to have a talk with her and see how she really felt. "EHEM!" he coughed loudly getting everyone's attention and looked at the council member's and said "Shut the fuck up you retarded shitheads I mean you really thought Naruto and Shadow were actual demons? How fucking stupid can you get…this is why they most likely hate this village because of retards like you" Tsume was laughing her ass off at the civilian members, The Nara clan head** (I forget his name does anyone know it? And ino's dad and choji's dad.)** was sleeping, Ino's dad was planning how to make his garden better, and Choji's dad was eating chips, and the Hokage was thinking _"I wonder what Jiraiya (sp?) is writing right now…I wonder when the next Icha Icha book will come out…"_ Shadow spoke up "Yeah we do hate this village because of what was done to us BUT we only stay here and spare the village because mom and dad loved this village and gave their lives to save it by sealing the demons in us" the civilians gasped at this and one of them said "you two are the Yondaime's children? Then we must enact the…" "NO YOU WON'T ENACT YOUR STUPID CLAN BREEDING SHIT AND IF YOU TRY IT WE WILL LEAVE THIS STUPID VILLAGE!" Shadow yelled at them in an incredibly angry voice "If my brother leaves so do I" Naruto said "If the Namikaze's leave then so do the Kordaka's" Sarios said with a slight smile "And do you idiots really think you can stop THREE Jinchuurikis? Because if so then bring it and we can let the Kyuubi, the Hachibi, and the Shichibi loose on the village" Sarios taunted the council causing the civilians to pale and wonder why this was happening to them. Hiashi spoke up "ehem I Hiashi Hyuuga would like to offer a treaty so to speak where if you ever need help with anything you can call on the Hyuuga clan since we never tried to help you or hurt you in the past. Please consider this as atonement for our inactions in the past" then Tsume spoke up "I also wish to have a clan pact with both the Kordaka's and the Namikaze's stating that we the Inuzukas can help either clan without repercussions from anyone even the Hokage since we have helped Naruto and Shadow in the past in secret now we wish to be open about it…if you agree of course" she told Naruto, Shadow and Sarios. The three Genin whispered amongst themselves for a minute and all three nodded "We accept the clan pacts as long as there are no hidden clauses or anything like that they must be straightforward and honest" Shadow spoke for the group. "Very well we shall have the pacts written up soon enough" Hiashi said. "Well if this is all we will be leaving now to rest from our mission now good day" Sarios said before they shushined to their respective homes for the rest of the day.

(THE NEXT DAY)

At training ground 7 Naruto, Shadow and Sarios were waiting for Kurenai like always but for once she was late and Shadow was getting a little worried and was hoping she wasn't sick or anything thing when she shushined (SP?) into the clearing and announced "I have nominated you for the chuunin exams I hope you blow away the competition…if you choose to go that is" She told the genins "What do you mean if we choose to sensei…of course we gonna go this is what we trained so hard for right guys?" Naruto said "Kurenai-sensei if you think we would say no lets wait till next time then your crazier than we are" Sarios said "I agree with Sarios. Why would we not want to go?" Shadow stated. Kurenai smiled "I figured you'd say that so I brought these" She gave them each a form" These are the chuunin exam applications just fill them out and go to room 301 tomorrow and I'll tell you a little secret…Zabuza sent a genin team to participate in the exam so don't underestimate them…I would befriend them if I were you" "Zabuza already sent a team? Wow they must be good…I wanna meet them and hopefully befriend them" Naruto said while Sarios and Shadow just nodded "Oh and one more little secret…Riku, Seika, and Haku were all made Jounins because of their skill levels so don't be surprised if you don't see them during the exams and make sure you get to the academy on time" "Kurenai-sensei you know we're never late" Sarios reminded her "Now lets go home and rest up for the exams tomorrow" Shadow said before heading to the Namikaze estate with Naruto following him. "Well I'll see ya later Kurenai-sensei, I'm gonna head home to eat and rest up for tomorrow" Sarios informed her before he left for his house.

The next morning Sarios woke up feeling strange but just blamed being nervous about the exams and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast with his mom and once she had finish cooking pancakes and turned around to serve them her jaw dropped and she dropped the food as she stared at her son "S...s...son look behind you" she stuttered out and pointed at what she was staring at. Sarios looked behind him and his jaw dropped at what he saw as well, he had a white dragon tail."_AOIKAEN!!!!!_" Sarios mentally shouted at the demoness in his mind causing her to wake up from her sleep and ask

"_Yes Sarios-kun?_" which made Sarios blush slightly at the Kun suffix but he quickly calmed himself and asked rather bluntly "_why do I have a dragon tail coming out of my ass?_" Aoikaen looked confused "_Huh?_" "_Here I'll just summon you out and show you_" "Summoning Jutsu: Shichibi no Doragon!" and Aoikaen appeared in a puff of smoke "Ok now what do you mean you have a tail?" Aoikaen asked, Sarios just turned around and showed her his new white dragon tail causing her to gasp at what might be happening "Oh…Shit… great just what we both needed more complications…Sarios do you why you have a tail?" Aoikaen asked.

"No" he simply stated "Damn…well to be frank you're now a hanyou (sp?) a half-demon because of you having used so much of my chakra and the fact that your body has absorbed a lot of it too means it turned you into a half-demon sometime last night…which makes me think if Naruto and Shadow are in the same predicament as us right now…we'll know later at the academy" Aoikaen explained to Sarios who had a strange look on his face when he learned about the half-demon part "Hmm… so I'm half demon now…does that mean I can shape shift into a dragon now?" Sarios asked. "Yes but not a very large on and you will be immortal in the sense that you won't age past 30 and you can't die from old age" Aoikaen told him before looking at the clock "Damn if we don't leave now we'll be late now hurry get some clothes on quick and we'll have to run like hell to make it on time" She told him quickly. Sarios nodded and dressed quickly and made sure his weapon seals were still there and occupied "Alright lets go Aoi-chan" he said to see her reaction and was pleased that she blushed furiously.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the academy just in time and stood next to Naruto, Shadow, Hitomi, and Tsuki and saw that both Naruto and Shadow both had a demonic tail each "Hey Naruto, hey Shadow… you got tails too?" "Yup" they both said as one. "Sweet cause I didn't want to be the only one to get a demon tail, now let's go kick some ass in this exam" The others nod and they head into the academy. They climb up some stairs and see room 301 and smile when they see all the people crowded around it. They walk up to the door and look at it "Huh this is a pathetic genjutsu…and those of you who didn't notice are even more pathetic…Kai" Shadow said dispelling the genjutsu showing it was really room 201 and walked away towards the stairs headed for the real room 301.

A few minutes later they had just walked into the Exam room and saw that Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock lee, Neji, and Ten Ten had all made it to the exams and Kiba had just shouted out "You losers better watch out cause I'm the top dog here! Prepare to lose!" which needless to say nearly got him killed but he lucked out since Hinata knocked him out so he couldn't provoke a fight with anyone. Then a silver haired leaf genin walked up and asked "Hey this is your first time here right?" Sarios replied "Yeah why do you ask" The silver haired genin smiled and said "Well first off my name is Kabuto and I wanted to check since I didn't have any info on you, you or you" he said pointing at Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios. The three of them smiled "Don't expect to get any info either since we were ordered to hold back so any info you do get will be false so don't bother asking us a damn thing…also I would stop consorting with snakes if I were you since you reek of them AND a certain friend of mine hates snakes with a passion only surpassed by the Kyuubi" Sarios warned him. Then Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari all walked in saw Sarios, Naruto, and Shadow and walked over to them **(also Sarios knows Gaara and the sand siblings since his family passed through Suna a few months before they came to Konoha)**

"Hey Sarios haven't seen you in years" Kankuro said "yeah well we moved here so I could become a shinobi of the leaf village also I have the seven tailed bijuu inside of me…hey Gaara how is the Shukaku (sp?) doing?" Sarios asked. "Naomi is doing well although she wishes she could get out and spend some time with me in person instead of just being in my head…" Gaara replied "…well there is a way let me show you if we have time after this part of the exam…oh and these two standing next to me are jinchuuriki just like you and me but Naruto who is on my right has the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Shadow who is on my left has the Hachibi no Ookami and I have the Shichibi no Doragon." Sarios said while Temari drooled slightly at the sight of Naruto since him and shadow both had toned chests and muscles but she only has eyes for Naruto who was oblivious to her stares.

**Ok Ok I know horrible place to stop but I got tired and decided to post this just the way it is…also next chapter will be fun and if you want a list of the pairing so far just ask and I'll PM it to you till next time!**


	8. chuunin exams part two

**OK now for chapter 7 HOORAAAYYY!!! Now if you have ANY questions then either PM them to me or leave them in your review and I will be happy to answer as best I can now good day…and there may be some new faces soon so YAY!!!! Also at the end of this chapter I will post all known pairing in this fic so far…and a couple of others that I don't care if you know about and 2 I think are funny as hell so on with the story before Seria kills me**

"Hey Temari … Your drooling…" Gaara told her.

"Huh oh sorry about that" She said with a slight blush.

"So you hold the Shichibi no Doragon Sarios?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah and I'm beginning to think all of the Bijuus are female"

"_Only eight of us are"_

"_Then which one isn't female Aoi-chan?"_

"_The turtle of course"_

"…_and which one is the turtle?"_

"_The three tailed"_

"_Oh ok thanks Aoi-chan"_

"_Any time Sarios-kun"_

"Aoikaen tells me that the three tailed male is male so there are only eight female Bijuus."

"Well I'm not complaining Sarios are you?" Gaara asked.

"Hell no I love Aoikaen and nothing will ever change that!" Sarios told him.

"ALL RIGHT QUIET DOWN NOW!!!" a Jounin who had just walked into the room yelled "I am Ibiki Morino and I will be your proctor through the written portion of this exam. Now let me explain the rules in a language you will understand.

NO CHEATING if you cheat and we catch you, we will deduct three points from your teams overall score so if you get caught three times you fail.

You have a 45 minute limit and there are ten questions so that gives you 45 minutes for nine problems and after the 45 minutes are up I will give you the tenth now any questions?"

Silence greeted Ibiki's words and he smiled slightly "Now here are your papers and pencils annnnd BEGIN!" he said. And all of the genin grabbed their papers and pencils and started writing. Gaara used his third eye to spy on others for answers while Shadow, Naruto, and Sarios just asked their respective tenets for answers. Ibiki noticed this and smiled a little knowing what they were doing but since it technically wasn't cheating he let it slide and he liked them more than the others. He noticed that one of the chuunin had noticed and was about to throw a kunai at Naruto but Ibiki sent him a glare that promised pain and lots of it if he threw it so the chuunin threw it at the genin behind Naruto and disqualified him. The genin's team left and Naruto didn't even notice the kunai and kept writing down the answers as Hitomi told them to him. After a few minutes Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios were asleep on their desks since they had finished and didn't care if their friends copied off of them. After ten more minutes Ibiki called for every to stop.

"Alright you punks times up now for the last question. There are two rules for this 1. If you fail this question you never get to be a chuunin EVER. 2. If you leave right now you can take this test again in six months. Now you have five minutes to decide if you want to risk it."

Within those five minutes six teams left, leaving 20 left. Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios were still asleep causing Ibiki to sweatdrop and continue seeing as no other teams were going to drop out.

"Allright for those who stayed… YOU ALL PASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled with a big ass smile on his face. Everyone except Naruto, Shadow, and Sarios who woke up when Ibiki yelled.

"What did we miss?" Naruto asked causing everyone in the room to sweatdrop. Then a huge crash was heard as a giant black ball slammed through the wall exploded, sending confetti everywhere. Standing in the middle of the smoke was a Kunoichi(SP?). When the smoke cleared the identity of said kunoichi was revealed and it made Sarios, Naruto, and Shadow pale while other genin looked on in interest since they didn't know who she was.

"This is either really bad or really good…" Sarios said.

"ALRIGHT!! You all lucked out since the actual proctor Anko Mitarashi got sick earlier this week and will be unable to tor-er test you for this part of the exam now most of you don't know me so let me introduce myself. My name is Haku Momochi. And I will be your proctor for the second exam now everyone to training grounds 44 and if you don't know the way follow a Konoha team. HOP TO IT!!!!!!!!!" she ordered before she shushined in a spiral of heart shaped snowflakes.

"Guess we better get going… man she is scary"

"Agreed"

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

"ALRIGHT this is the survival portion of the exam. But first I need you all to sign these waivers since if you die we don't want to be responsible if one of you gets killed by all the giant man-eating animals that reside in this forest or by another team. If you do not sign you are disqualified and must leave. Now once you sign these waivers go over there to the booth and exchange them for a scroll. Now there are two scrolls, Heaven and Earth. You must have both before you enter the tower in the middle of the forest, also you only have FIVE days to complete this. Now go get your scrolls" Haku explained.

Within a few minutes everyone had there scrolls and were waiting at the gates of the forest. Three minutes later Haku let off and explosive kunai in the air signaling the start of the second exam.

**Ok my ideas are running low so I'm just gonna end it here. I am so disappointed in myself that I couldn't write any more… well review please…**


	9. Author's note

**Biowolfe here to say I'm going to redo Demonic Siblings. I want to remake the pairings, the plot, EVERYTHING. I will delete this update on Saturday night and as I remake the chapters I'll post notices saying that I reposted them then delete the notices three days after I post them. I hope that you will like the new and improved Demonic Siblings when I am done**


End file.
